


Joseph

by 123stopaskingformyusername



Series: Father Bonding and Other Cul-de-sac Stories [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bonding, DDADDS, Support, father/son bonding, relationship building, whatcultending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123stopaskingformyusername/pseuds/123stopaskingformyusername
Summary: Joseph takes the family for their annual bout trip and Chris has to take control





	Joseph

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my headcanon that Chris, since he's the oldest, is either put in charge or feels responsible for the twins. He also a lot smarter than many think.

"Dad, we really should be wearing –" Chris started but was cut off by Mary.

"Chris, darling, daddy is working on the boat, don't distract him" she said. 

It was their annual boating trip and of course Chris was the only sane one. Emerie was drunk, Joseph with either working on the boat was trying to clean up from his last affair. Yes, Chris knew about those. 

"he's just in tying knots! And Christian and Christie need lifejackets" Chris said. He was usually the one to watch over the twins and sometimes Chrish when Maren was a way to track without him the twins wouldn't do anything they didn't like. 

Decide when he realize neither parent was listening. Chris walked off to find lifejackets. He moved all the stuff that Joseph had hidden in there when he heard a splash.

"Shit." He whispered to himself, but as he started to run to the other side of the boat, there was another splash.

"I got you baby" he heard Joseph say. It was Christie. 

As Joseph pulled her out of the water, Chris rapture and a towel. When he got her situated he turned to his parents.

"See? This is wouldn't have happened if you two acted like real parents for once and not leave me to care for them. Mom is always drunk. And I know what you do on the boat!" He yelled, starting to get teary eyed. 

Mary faked a surprised look at the news. 

"And then you two go and act all perfect for church and expect us to play along like it's okay. It's not okay! We aren't okay! And...and.." he trailed off because he couldn't hold the sobs back anymore. 

Joseph stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Chris tried to break away be he was too tired and couldn't resist a hug. 

"Thank you for being there when we couldn't. Or frankly didn't want to. Let's go get them life jackets" Joseph said softly


End file.
